Conventionally, there is a known parking device including a parking rod performing engagement and disengagement between a parking pawl and a parking gear by moving in the axial direction, a parking lock spring biasing the parking rod to the side in the axial direction (of the parking rod) that engages (forms a parking lock state) the parking pawl with the parking gear, a hydraulic cylinder moving the parking rod to the side in the axial direction (of the parking rod) that releases (forms a parking release state) the parking pawl from the parking gear, and a holding solenoid that blocks the movement in the axial direction of the parking rod (see PTL 1, for example).
In the parking device, the holding solenoid has a movable element moving in a direction orthogonal to the axial direction of the parking rod. The movable element is locked by a magnetic force so that the movement in the axial direction of the parking rod is restricted by engagement between the roller supported by the movable element and the concave portion formed in the parking rod. Accordingly, the parking release state can be kept by locking the movable element using a magnetic force in the parking release state.